Jeanne d'Arc/Relationships
Kinji Tohyama Unlike most girls, Jeanne's interest in Kinji isn't usually shown to be sexual or romantic. She is one of very few characters that fully understand his HSS. Hysteria mode aside, Jeanne and Kinji work very close with each other during missions. As a member of Informa, Jeanne regularly relays information and data to Kinji while he's in the field. There are hints that she has possible repressed feelings for him. Such as her getting flustered when Kinji turns the topic onto her when he asked her for romantic advice about dealing with Reki. Whether she notices or not, Jeanne has started treating Kinji differently as the series continued. She has shown him with less formal professionalism and courtesy as time went on and developed a more casual and close relationship. Occasionally, she has opened up and let him see the warmer aspects of her personality. Unconsciously, she seems to see him as less of an unrelated stranger and more of a kindred spirit. Then during their mission in Europe, Jeanne used the opportunity to get close to Kinji by having them walk together while she held his arm, going out to an expensive restaurant, and even sleeping together in the same bed and making a sexual advance on Kinji . Unfortunately, she got very jealous when she saw Kinji in-between Meiya large breasts to the point of using a whip on him. However, she did open up about her relationship with her distant brother. Riko Mine Riko and Jeanne are friends that go back to their time spent in IU. They shared their abilities with each other (Jeanne's knowledge of strategy and Riko's knowledge of disguise) and even loaned each other equipment from time to time. Unlike most students, Jeanne sees Riko for who she really is: Sly, cunning, and ''very ''dangerous. It was through Riko that she was able to be smuggled into Academy Island and hunt down Shirayuki. However, quite a bit of Riko had rubbed off on Jeanne. Though she would never admit it as openly as Riko, Jeanne developed a taste for otaku culture - especially maid outfits - from her time spent with her. Shirayuki Hotogi Despite initially trying to kill her, Shirayuki and Jeanne appear to be on very good terms with each other. They've formed a bond, possibly due to their sword skills and choutei status, and regularly rely on each other. When Shirayuki's Irokane Ayame was stolen, Jeanne willingly gave the reforged Durandal to her so she could track down the thief. Also, she would also serve as Shirayuki's kamerad in her lumberjack duel against Kaname. Tooru Sayonaki (Vlad) Despite being in a lower position in IU than Vlad, Jeanne held little to no respect for the vampire. Her family, along side the first Arsene Lupin, had fought against Vlad to a draw and animosity between the two have remained since. Jeanne felt no qualms in giving Kinji information in how to beat Vlad. Misaki Nakasorachi Jeanne and Nakasorachi have known each other before and they are fair friends. They are teammates on Team Constellation and had been roommates during their second year.Category:Relationships